soleilfandomcom-20200214-history
Cypher Haxtes
"Only through the grace of the machine may we be freed from the weakness of flesh" - Ordos Mechanicum Stats at start: Cypher Haxtes Abducted at birth and raised to maturity by the Technocult, Cypher Haxtes has be surrounded by machinery and the ritualistic faith of the cult all his life Human served under the Mechanicus Administratum for three years <> Description Cypher Haxtes is about the average height for a human male and although he does not know know or care what his true age is Technocult records place it around his early 30's. His entire body is covered in cybernetics and what he originally looked like is unknown as his many facial implants now obscure is face. Although he has a feeble (and disturbing) looking extensive conditioning by the cult have purge the "weaknesses of the flesh" form his mind such as strong emotions and, coupled with is augments, greatly dampened his sensation of pain and gives him a cold, unresponsive demeanor. He wears the red cloak and hood of the Technocult which sports gold trim and the symbol of the Mechanicus Adeptus on its back. The cloak hides most of his body augments under it's folds leaving only the light from his optical implants and the various tubing to his face viable. Aspects High Concept '''Tech priest of the Mechanicus Adeptus: '''As a tech priest Cypher is a master engineer, scientist and missionary <>his faith in the omnissah is unshakable Trouble '''Voices of the machine spirits: '''Is he mad? Blessed? He does not know nor care, but what is known is that Cypher occasionally hears, what he believes to be, the whispers of the machine spirits in his mind telling him what to and where to go and they have led him to create mechanical wonders as well as into many difficult (and dangerous) situations numerous times. Extra Aspects '''Extensively augmented: '''In his quest to be closer to his god Cypher has under gone numerous procedures to replace much of his organic body '''Bibliomaniac: '''Cypher's quest for knowledge is somewhat... extreme, even by Technocult standards and has been known to act irrationally with little regard for his own life (and the knowledge he possesses) and will attempt to acquire books and records he finds by any means necessary. '''Master Craftsman: '''As a member of the Technocult Cypher's technical skills are second to none and is capable of building, upgrading and repairing machinery with little more than scraps and if given access to the proper facilities, can quite easily produce tools and weapons that outclass craftsmanship of nearly everyone. '''Optical Implants: '''Cypher possesses extensive optical implants that allow him to <> see <> '''Facial Implants: '''With most of Cypher's face being metal <> built in gas mask Stunts The Tools Are Lesser than the Hand: You can produce master-craftsman-level work with the crudest of tools. With a proper workshop, you can create impossibly amazing devices in the finest da Vinci style. '''Always Making Useful Things: '''Don't use a fate to declare you have the right tool for the job when using craft.